Heat
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: Brian inadvertantly witnesses the argument to end all arguments between Dom and Letty. DomLetty fluff piece.


Title: Heat

Rating: T

Ship: Dom/Letty

Summary: Brian catches Dom and Letty during a heated argument. One shot, fluff.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the characters, I just manipulate them into situations that my chaotic mind devises.

* * *

Brian stopped half way up the walk of the Toretto house. He was picking up Mia for their date, but the shouting that was emanting from the house had him pausing in his tracks. He could make out the deep, baritone voice of Dom as he yelled loudly, but he couldn't make out the words. Whatever it was, it was apparently enough to piss off the object of his searing tone. A female voice roared back at him, never faultering. Again he couldn't make out the words, but it didn't sound quite like Mia.

Brian walked slowly towards the front steps, and cautiously stepped up onto the porch. He could see into the living room through the window's but the closed up house still inhibited his ability to catch any of the obviously harsh words being thown around. He saw Dom. He was standing in view, his back rigid, his face snarling, yet from his position he still couldn't see the focus of Dom's anger. So softly, Brian stepped closer to the window. Peering in discreetly he could see Letty standing before Dom, her arms crossed over her chest, her whole demeanour screaming anger as Dom yelled at her.

Just then, something Dom had said had obviously pissed her off, because her eye's went wide, her arms dropped down just to come up and gesture wildly. Whatever they were arguing about, it was definately heated. Letty started stepping towards Dom, and damned if Dom didn't start backing away from her. As she took one step forward, he took one back. Dominic Toretto was backing down to the tiny form of his angry girlfriend. It was almost enough to make Brian smile. But then he saw Dom plant his feet and look forward at Letty with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He wasn't backing down anymore.

"What the FUCK is that supposed to mean?" Roared through the now open door, drawing Brian's attention for a brief moment. Mia was stepping out the front door, she started to draw it closed behind her, but left it ajar as she looked at him.

"Hi, sorry, I won't be a minute. I'd invite you in, but it's world war 6 in there." She smiled and held up a finger. "1 minute?" She headed back inside, but left the door ajar and Brian was able to catch the rest of the heated dispute. He would never admit it, but he hadn't even been paying attention to the beautiful sister of the infamous Dom. He was too caught up in the battle being waged inside the house. He'd caught Dom yell "I can't believe you just said that!" As Mia was on the porch and as he looked back into the house, he could see Letty standing firm, a challenge in her eyes. Dom was staring at her in disbelief.

"Of course I fucking love you!" Dom yelled and Brian was a little stunned. For some utterly stupid reason he'd never thought of the large man being capable of being in love with someone. The thought had never entered his mind. Even knowing the nature of Dom's relationship with Letty.

"Say it every once in a while Dom. It really isn't that hard. It's three little words. I know you can get your head around them!" Letty yelled back, as Dom shook his head at her furious. The argument was completely riveting.

"Don't even try and pull that bullshit with me Leticia. I tell you! But what the hell do you expect me to do? Wirte it in the god damned sky? This isn't a fucking movie of the week little girl." Dom spat the words at her and had Brian seriously doubting that Dom did love her. He watched as Letty didn't even miss a beat. But was fasicnated when she caught on to what seemed like the least harsh of his words.

"Don't you dare start in with the shit again Dominic. I am not a little girl, and you sure as hell weren't calling me one last night." Letty smirked as she saw Dom's lips quirk into a slight smile for a brief second. Brian even thought that the argument had taken a turn and things would start to wind down. But he had alot to learn about a patented Dom and Letty war. As quick as the tiny smile appeared on Dom's face it disappeared.

"You don't like that? There's an easy way to stop being called a little girl Leticia. Stop acting like one!" Dom yelled, scolding her like he would a child.

"So it's childish to expect my boyfriend to not eye every little slut that parades her shit in front of him? It's childish to care what happens to you? To want to know whether or not my boyfriend loves me? If you don't love me Dom, why the fuck am I here?" Letty yelled and turned away from him. Seeing her back only made Dom even more furious and when she started to walk away from him Brian actually started worry. He knew what Dom was capable of, he'd seen the photos, and he saw the anger in his eyes now. Brian found himself fearing for Letty's safety. So when Dom's hand reached out and grabbed Letty's hand, swinging her around roughly and pushing her up against the wall, Brian sprang into action. He ran into the house and into the living room only to stop dead at the scene before him.

Dom had Letty pressed up against the wall, his knee pressed firmly up between her legs, and he was kissing her passionately. Letty had her arms around Dom's neck as she leaned into him, and by god, she was moaning. Dom reached down and squeezed her ass before lifting her, allowing her to wrap her legs around his hips. Brian could only stare at the couple before him. Only mere seconds ago they were screaming at each other in utter fury, and now, they were wrapped around each other like they were about to claim each other's bodies right there. But what was even more stunning was when they broke for air and Brian heard Dom whisper to his girlfriend.

"I love you." Dom whispered softly, before kissing her so tenderly, just a brush of the lips. "I love you, I love you." He whispered in a rush before their lips met in a fiery passion. He watched as Dom backed away from the wall and without breaking the kiss started walking, Letty in his arms, her legs around him, toward Brian.

Brian quickly stepped out of their path as Mia appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't even spare a glance at her brother and his girlfriend heading up the stairs in such an intimate embrace. She only smiled at him and his dumbstruck expression.

"What was that?" Brian asked slowly. Mia smiled and shook her head.

"What was what?" He knew she was teasing him, but he couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed.

"One minute they're screaming at each other and the next they're dry humping each other against the wall." Brian stated still stunned. Mia only threw her head back and laughed.

"That's Dom and Letty. They're always like that." She drawled with a smile.

"You mean they do that regularly?"

"Well, once a month maybe, about one thing or another... That's just how they are with each other though. They're passionate about each other. Doesn't matter if they're fighting or loving there's never an absence of passion. Practically swallows the room whole. We all just know to get out of the way." She laughed. Brian's eyebrows knitted together and he pointed upstairs without a word. "They're going to be up there for a while now." Mia said rolling her eyes unimpressed.

"Wow," was all Brian could say.

"Yeah well, you try sleeping in the next room." Mia said with clear distaste.

Dom and Letty were explosive together. And it fascinated Brian. "You know I thought he was actually going to hurt her for a minute there, he was so angry."

Mia looked shocked and a little hurt at his words and once again Brian found himself confused.

"Dom would never hurt Letty." Mia said as if the idea was completely foreign and totally unfathomable. "He loves her. It may not look like it when they're arguing. But he's completely in love with her. Mind numbingly." Mia finished with another eye roll.

Brian nodded as the two headed out of the house. He'd envied the way Dom drove. He'd envied the way Dom commanded a room, or a street, or a crowd. He'd envied the support Dom had from his team. He'd envied the fast paced life Dom lived. But now Brian found himself envying the passion and the love that Dom had with Letty.

The End?

That was my first Fast and the Furious fic and I might be persuaded to right a second chapter, of Letty and Dom 'upstairs' if I get a good enough response. :) So please review! Thanks everyone.


End file.
